A Sleepless Night
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Maybe not being able to sleep is a good thing? RWHG


A/N: I know this isn't that best it could be but it's been bugging the crap out of me saying 'write me, write me now!' so I did. I'll probably edit it later, but for now here it is.

Pairing: RW/HG

Disclaimer: Me no own.

--------------------------------

Hermione Granger laid in her four-poster bed not able to sleep. She turned constantly fretting over whether or not to venture down to the common room to retrieve the book she had left there.

Sighing she threw the blankets off of her and slipped her feet into her slippers. Pulling her hair into a loose bun, she silently descended the staircase, lighting her wand with a whispered "Lumos."

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she was slightly surprised to a fire still lit in the fireplace. Extinguishing the light from her wand and putting it safely in her pocket, Hermione made her was over to the end table where her book was place, not really intent on bothering the student, who was sitting in the armchair farthest from where she was standing. She couldn't tell who the other person was, but she assumed they'd rather not be disturbed.

Finally having her book back in her possession, she turned to begin her way back to her dorm.

"'Mione?" asked a small voice making her jump. She hadn't realized she'd been seen.

"Oh, Ron, you scared me. I didn't realize it was you." Her hand was on her chest as she breathed deeply to slow her heart's fast beating.

'_She didn't notice me, why doesn't that surprise me? The only time she gives me any thought is when I screw up.'_ The red head thought sadly but forced a smile, "That's alright."

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get my book. You couldn't sleep either?"

"I had to much on my mind so I came down here to think." _'...about you.' _he added in his head.

Earlier that day Hermione had received an owl from Krum, and although Ron believed Hermione when she said that she and the Bulgarian were only friend, he couldn't silence the little voice inside his head that tried to convince him that they meant more to each other. He didn't show his jealously by making some smart remark, though, he had given up on arguing with her to vent his anger.

The decline in rows between the two surprised most of the Gryffindors, but Ron was tired of being the one who caused the love of his life to be so angry, or upset. He was through with making her cry or yell, he just wanted to be able to make her smile. Even if he would never be able to call her 'his', Ron wanted to make the time she spent with him special, filled with laughter and good times.

"I'll stay down here and talk with you or something, uh, well if you don't want to be left alone." Hermione stammered, constantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

He couldn't help but grin, "Yeah, I'd like that."

She smiled brightly at him, settling on the couch. Laying her book back on the table, she folded her legs closer to her and patted the spot next to her, "Share your blanket?"

"Of course," he replied getting up, blanket in hand. Sitting down next to her, he draped the red and gold blanket over both of their legs. Ron made sure to keep some distance between him and the beautiful witch sitting next to him but he was surprised when she slightly leaned her head on his shoulder.

'_Just friends'_ That phrase haunted him, that's all he and Hermione were, just friends.

"Ron?" Her voice was soft, he knew she had been thinking hard about something.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" He turned his head slightly to read her facial expression. Her eyebrows were drawn together, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. _'Something must be bothering her. She only makes that face when she's worried or nervous, shame too, she looks completely adorable.'_

"What did Lavender mean to you, I mean when you dated her?"

'_Lavender? Why would Hermione bring up her?'_ Shocked he answered her.

"Well, I thought she was pretty and she seemed interested in me, so I asked her out and she said yes. I never had a girlfriend before her, you know, so it was kind of awkward. It seemed all she ever wanted to do was snog, and bloody hell, Won-Won? I honestly don't know what I was thinking with her, I guess I just wanted to know what it was like." He finished with an one arm shrug, not wanting to bother Hermione's head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

'Don't get use to it.' Pushing the negative voice away he turned his attention back to his _friend_.

"Oh." She stayed quiet for serval minutes, and Ron was happy to just sit in silence with her. "Wh-what do I mean to you?"

'_Should I tell her? I mean tell her the _whole_ truth?'_ He looked down at her pleading eyes and that was all the answer he needed.

"Hermione, you are one of the smartest people I know, if not _the_ smartest. Ever since first year you've stuck by Harry and my side, making us better people than we could ever have hoped to be. You are one of my best friends and... you're also so much more." Ron gathered his courage and chanced looking at her face before continuing. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes never left the fire, but he smiled at her tears and half-grin. _'God, she looks beautiful.'_

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer in am one-arm hug. "I was to afraid to tell you before. I thought that maybe you'd just let me down easy since I was your friend, but now I need to say this to you." He felt her tense slightly but her gaze stayed on the flames, "You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. You mean the world to me, Hermione. I-I honestly don't know if what I feel towards you is really love, but it's the closet thing I've ever felt to love. I want to be with you always, to make you smile, and laugh. I think I love you."

"Ron..."

'_She going to let me down now, "I'm sorry, Ronald but I don't feel that way towards you", blood-.' _

But he didn't get to finish his thought as he felt lips press against his. It was hesitant at first but as he began to react, laying back, gently pulling her down against his chest, the kiss deepened.

When they broke apart, Ron looked into Hermione's eyes to see them shining, her face lit with a huge grin.

She liked him, maybe she didn't love him but she like him enough to kiss him! Hell, she practically attacked his lips. Maybe she'll learn to lov-.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

A quick peck on his lips. "I think I love you, too."

----------------

A/N: Let me know how awful I did. ;


End file.
